


Nothing But the Truth

by Gort



Series: Sun and Gort Do Kink Bingo Spring 2019 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Scis and Spies, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort
Summary: S3 AU. Jemma, Bobbi, Fitz, and Hunter, a hotel room and a little truth serum bring about unexpected results.Beta'd by Sunalso





	Nothing But the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> A Season 3 interlude rather outside of canon.

“Alright,” Jemma said, frowning at the room keys the clerk had given her. “Here’s yours.” She handed Fitz and Hunter their keys and then turned to Bobbi, handing her the duplicate of her own. “Now, we’re to reconvene at eleven hundred hours, but the continental breakfast only lasts until ten, so I’d suggest we take advantage of…”

“Uh, Jemma,” Bobbi said, raising her hand. Hunter was frowning at his room key like it’d personally insulted him.

“Yes?” Jemma said a little too brightly.

Bobbi narrowed her eyes and darted a glance at Fitz, who looked like he’d been two seconds from taking notes on Jemma’s breakfast plans. This was getting ridiculous. She would have thought they’d be dying for some time alone after being cooped up on the base, surrounded by other agents all the time.

Apparently, they were moving not just at a glacial pace, but at tectonic plate speeds. Where the hell was an earthquake when you needed one?

“Are you sure this is right?” Bobbi prompted, holding up her keycard.

Jemma nodded vigorously, her cheeks turning pink. “Oh yes, I double checked. You and I are sharing 201 while the boys are in 203. We have an adjoining door of course, so there are alternate escape routes.”

Hunter made a noise like someone had just kicked his dog and Bobbi opened her mouth to override the current plan when she caught the pleading look in Jemma’s eyes. Oh, crap. She looked over at Fitz, who was diligently studying something on the floor, and then finally at her ex/future-husband and let out a long sigh. Hunter’s eyes widened in horror as he caught on and he gave a slight shake of his head, but it was too late. It was only one night, and Jemma was obviously in dire need of some advice.

She and Hunter would have to enjoy their own break from the base some other time.

***

Hunter wouldn’t stop grumbling under his breath, which really wasn’t helping Fitz’s nerves. This whole mission already had him on edge. It was a just simple information gathering trip, but Jemma was only now getting back on her feet after Maveth, and he had no idea how to talk to her about…well, about everything. Things were finally back to normal between them, aside from the fact that they’d kissed in the lab they worked in together every day, and sharing a room opened up an entire can of worms Jemma obviously wasn’t ready for yet.

The last thing he wanted to do was mess up. He dropped his duffle on one of the beds as Hunter stalked through the room, checking the bathroom and flipping on every light in the place, plus the TV, before closing the curtains even though it wasn’t sunset yet. Fitz wrinkled his nose and began to methodically unpack, sliding his clothes into one drawer and setting aside some of the hopefully helpful gadgets he’d brought along. He grabbed his dopp kit and headed for the bathroom, listening to the channel change every two seconds.

“Fitz!” Hunter exclaimed from the other room, sounding much happier than he’d been a moment ago. Fitz poked his head out, expecting to hear there was a match on (that was one advantage to sharing with Hunter, at least, Jemma wasn’t much interested in footie) but instead, he watched, frozen, as Hunter tipped back the silver flask Fitz had left on the bed, taking a deep drink.

“What…” Words failed him as Fitz launched himself across the room and snatched the flask from Hunter’s hand.

Hunter made a face and coughed. “Christ, what piss are you carrying around? Aren’t you supposed to be a Scot?” 

“You…you…” Fitz screwed the top back on the flask tightly and shook it. “This isn’t alcohol!”

Hunter coughed again and then flopped back on the bed. “Oh Christ, you’ve poisoned me, haven’t you? I’m going to die.”

“I poisoned you?” Fitz exclaimed. “Why the hell are you drinking things without verifying what they are first?”

Covering his face with his hands, Hunter groaned. “I don’t know, Bob’s always telling me I have impulse control issues.” He lowered his hands, frowning, and made a face. “What the fuck was that?”

 Fitz blinked at him and then held up one finger. “Stop talking.”

“Excuse me?” Hunter sat up again. “I’ve spent ages listening to you go on and on about Jemma this and Jemma that and never once did you ask about how things were with me and Bob or how I was feeling, and I could have really used a sympathetic ear! It’s not like being in love with your ex-wife is the easiest thing to deal with, you know, even though the sex is amazing and-”

“Oh my god,” Fitz groaned. “Hunter, please, just-”

“So, no, I will not stop talking! Actually, I’m kind of having trouble not talking. What the hell was that stuff?”

Someone knocked on the adjoining door and Fitz lunged to open it before Hunter could continue. Bobbi poked her head in, her brow furrowed. “What the hell is going on in here?”

“Fitz poisoned me,” Hunter declared.

“I did not!”

“And here I thought we were friends. I can’t believe I ever wanted to snog you.” Hunter’s eyes widened and he bit his lip, his face turning red.

Fitz’s jaw dropped and Bobbi put a hand over her mouth, but not before he caught her smile. “Babe,” Bobbi said, coming to stand next to Fitz. “What’s going on?”

Hunter shook his head, his lips pressed tightly together.

“I, uh,” Fitz said, his mind spinning in a hundred new directions it hadn’t been this morning. His life was complicated enough, he did not need the image of Hunter’s flushed face and bright eyes leaning in for a kiss. Or to be wondering what Hunter tasted like. Shite. “Flask,” he finally squeaked. He couldn’t stop staring at Hunter’s lips, the bottom one caught between his teeth and looking deliciously plump.

Oh no. This was very bad timing.  

“Fitz, I told you to label the truth serum,” Jemma sighed, following Bobbi into the room.

“How was I supposed to know he’d drink it without asking?”

“Have you met Hunter?” Bobbi asked.

“Truth serum?” Hunter squawked. “Oh, this is just fantastic. I’m the only one in this bloody room who always says exactly what’s on his mind!”

“Except for the kissing Fitz thing,” Bobbi pointed out. She crossed the room and sat next to Hunter on the bed, putting a hand on his back. “I can’t believe you never told me that.”  

“Barbara!” Hunter hissed. “You are not helping. Look at his face, he’s never going to speak to me again.”

“That’s not true,” Fitz said, hoping he sounded unfazed by the fact that not one, but two of his friends wanted to kiss him. If Jemma ever decided how fast or slow this whole possible relationship was going to go. This was definitely not a scenario he’d imagined during all the lonely nights in his bunk. “We’re fine. It’s very…” he paused, trying to find the right word. “It’s nice.”

Hunter’s eyebrows lifted “What am I, your grandmother? There would be absolutely nothing nice about the way I’d-” Hunter bit his lip again. “Bob, help,” he muttered through clenched teeth.

She laughed and leaned in to kiss him, her hand on his cheek. Fitz reached up and touched his chin experimentally. How would Hunter’s scruff feel against his own?

“Wait…” Jemma began before dropping her head against Fitz’s shoulder with a groan. Bobbi pulled back and made a face.

“Ugh, why does that taste so bad?” Bobbi asked.

***

Jemma had no idea how things had gone downhill so quickly, but it really wasn’t going to look good on her field report. This was her first mission since she’d been cleared, and all she’d wanted was for things to run smoothly. The truth serum had been tweaked, the target’s schedule had been painstakingly researched, and she’d made the room arrangements so they’d all get through this as clear-headed as possible, without any distractions.

Except now she couldn’t stop thinking about Fitz kissing Hunter while Bobbi kissed Hunter and it was incredibly distracting. And a little bit annoying, why didn’t anyone want to kiss her?

“Please,” Jemma said. “Everyone just stay calm. And enough with the kissing.”

“What? Why?” Hunter asked. “If I’m going to die, I’d really like to get a snog in first.”

Fitz sighed. “No one is going to die. Jemma tweaked the formula, so it doesn’t wear off as quickly.”

“It’s okay, he really does say what’s on his mind most of the time, so it shouldn’t be too different than normal. I always thought it was kind of cute, actually. Oh no,” Bobbi said, her eyes going wide. “Lance, what have you done?”

“Hey, you kissed me, I’m not taking the blame for this!”

“You’re entirely to blame for this! I told you, you need to be more careful. You’re not actually invincible, you idiot, what if that hadn’t been truth serum and you’d…” Bobbi managed to cut herself off, her entire body rigid with the effort, and Jemma watched her visibly relax as Hunter pulled her tight against him and murmured something into her hair.

Fitz cleared his throat, and Jemma reached down, threading their fingers together. His touch was always soothing, and it helped her focus on the problem at hand. “Bobbi,” Jemma said, “your dosage should wear off first, possibly in a couple of hours, and Hunter…” She frowned. “How much did you drink?”

“A good mouthful.”

Fitz gave the flask a shake. “About a quarter of it, I’d say.”

Jemma sighed.

“What?” Hunter asked in alarm. “When will my dose wear off?”

“Probably tomorrow,” Jemma said.

“Tomorrow!” He paused. “You know, it’s not really fair that Bob and I got dosed when you two didn’t. And where did we land on the kissing?”

Bobbi elbowed him. “What is with you?”

“You promised me a mini-holiday, and I was really looking forward to spending time in a place you weren’t going to try and sneak out of in the middle of the night and then you had to go and leave me for Jemma.” Hunter’s mouth turned down. “I was going to let you be the big spoon.”

Leaning in, Bobbi kissed his cheek. “You will always be my favorite little spoon. Jemma just needed to talk about Fitz, I think, and you know I’d tell you if there was any cuddling. And none of this leaves the room or I will make sure you’ll all regret it forever.”  

“Yes ma’am,” Fitz said instantly. A shiver ran through Jemma. She had really wanted to ask Bobbi’s advice on many things, including how to start over with Fitz when all she wanted to do was run full speed into his arms and snog him senseless every time she saw him, but she hadn’t factored in cuddling while she and Bobbi talked. That seemed like quite an oversight now. “Uh, but what cuddling?” Fitz said.

Jemma was just glad he’d blurted it out before she did. Hunter’s smile sent a spark zipping up Jemma’s spine, and she frowned down at the flask in Fitz’s hand. She hadn’t accidentally made this strong enough to affect everyone in the vicinity, had she?

“Yes, Bob, tell us more about this cuddling,” Hunter said. “Is everyone wearing clothes in this scenario?”

“It depends on what Jemma wants, and if you ask me any more questions, I’m going to ice you,” Bobbi said, her face flushed a lovely shade of pink. The crush Jemma had been sure she’d squashed after Bobbi had rescued her during their time undercover at Hydra came roaring back with a vengeance.

Oh dear.

Fitz made a funny, squeaking sound beside her and Jemma realized she was clutching his hand rather tightly. “Um, that’s very considerate,” Jemma said, feeling her cheeks heat. Bobbi was supposed to help her sort out her feelings for Fitz, not get them all tangled up in a heap of new ones. This was the exact opposite of no distractions.

“Considerate,” Hunter snorted. “This is the weirdest version of truth or dare I’ve ever played.”

“No, it’s not. Remember that Canadian couple in Istanbul who’d wanted to practice for an art exhibition?” Bobbi asked. “Oh my god, please don’t answer that.”

“You know I can’t not answer, woman! And, this is much weirder than Istanbul because at least there we all knew we’d end up in bed together by the end of it and no one was staring at me like I’d grown a second head. Don’t ask me any more questions, Bob, I’m begging you.”

“You know,” Jemma said, feeling a little dizzy at the thought of so many people in a bed. The permutations alone would be endless, and probably very satisfying. “Hunter might be right.”

“What?” Hunter and Bobbi chorused, looking confused.  

“It’s not really fair,” Jemma plowed on, determined. “Is it, Fitz?”

“Aren’t we supposed to save the serum for tomorrow?” Fitz said, his brow furrowing.

“It’s more of a backup plan,” Jemma said.

“You brought high octane truth serum as a backup plan?” Hunter asked. “Knew there was a reason I liked you.”

Jemma beamed at him. “Thank you.”

“I do love a woman who can scare the pants off me,” he continued cheerfully. “Really gets the blood pumping if you know what I m-”

“Yes, thank you for that insight, Hunter,” Bobbi interrupted. “Jemma, we’re just snagging this guy’s research notes, what would we need truth serum for?”

“Oh, I don’t know, what if it’s all in code?”

Hunter leaned back on his elbows on the bed. “Fitz could work it out.”

“Thank you,” Fitz said, looking pleased.   

Jemma felt her face flush. “Yes, of course he could, but there are a number of variables and I just…”

“Wanted to cover all the bases,” Bobbi finished, her tone soft. “I get it. Some of us might prefer to wing it, but it’s nice to have a plan going in.”  

It was also very nice to know at least someone understood, and Jemma gave Bobbi a smile. “Yes, but it’s also important to be flexible with your plans, isn’t it?” She straightened her shoulders and took the flask from Fitz, unscrewing the top and taking a drink before she could change her mind.

***

Hunter had no idea how he’d ended up on this little nothing of a mission, though he suspected Bobbi had pulled some strings. She could wrap this up with one hand tied behind her back, and Fitz and Jemma weren’t novices anymore. Maybe the universe was smiling on him, for once. Fitz hadn’t stopped staring since Hunter had blurted out he’d like to kiss him and, if Hunter wasn’t mistaken, he might actually get that kiss.  

He tilted his head, watching Jemma make an adorable disgusted face after her swig of truth serum, her cheeks pink. She kept sneaking glances at Bobbi, which Hunter really couldn’t blame her for, and hadn’t let go of Fitz since she’d come into the room. This might actually be even better than his initial plan of getting Bobbi alone.

“There we are,” Jemma said brightly.

She tried to hand the flask to Fitz, who was bright red. He didn’t take it. “I, uh, are you sure about this?”

“Of course I am,” Jemma said. “I’d like to know if at least one person in this room would be interested in kissing me.”

Hunter grasped Bobbi’s hand and lifted it into the air. “What’s that, Bob?” he asked, his tone innocent. “Do you know someone who’d like to kiss Jemma?”

“I would, and you’re on thin ice, mister. Don’t pretend you wouldn’t kiss everyone in this room.”

“I’m not the one pretending, am I? Bottoms up, Fitz.”

Jemma’s face flushed, and Fitz sighed. “You’re all crazy.” He took a swig of the truth serum and made a gagging noise. “Christ, Jem, that’s awful.”

“Yes, fine, I get it. I’ll keep working on it. I wasn’t expecting us to be the guinea pigs.”

Fitz gave her a smile. “I know you weren’t. It’s working brilliantly though.”

Jemma’s face softened. “Thank you.”

“Yes, excellent, dishy and a genius,” Hunter said. “Now let’s get back to the matter at hand.”

“Hunter,” Bobbi murmured under her breath. “I’m not sure they’re…” She trailed off as Jemma stepped closer, tugging Fitz along behind her.

“I’ve never done something like this before,” Jemma said. “Fitz, I would very much like to kiss you, but I think I might also like to kiss Bobbi if that’s alright?”

Fitz’s eyes went wide, and he made a strangled noise that Hunter supposed was agreement.

“What am I, chopped liver?” Hunter stuck out his lower lip and Jemma leveled a look at him that made his blood run hot. “I’ll…try to be good. Sort of. As long as good means what I hope it does.”

Bobbi laughed, then reached out to tuck a finger into the front pocket of Jemma’s jeans and tug her closer. “We would love to kiss you. Come here.”

Jemma stepped between Bobbi’s legs and sank down to sit in her lap, then looked up at Fitz, her eyes bright. Hunter smoothed a hand down Bobbi’s back and she glanced over at him, smiling. He leaned in to kiss Bobbi, taking his time and exploring her mouth, and after a moment, he felt Jemma tentatively cup his cheek, her touch gentle and unsure. It was joined by the soft press of her lips as she kissed along his jaw. The sweetness of her exploration went straight to his cock, and he groaned as Bobbi deepened the kiss, her tongue sweeping through his mouth.

Hunter broke the kiss with Bobbi, and she smiled before nosing along Jemma’s throat. Jemma inhaled shakily as Bobbi sucked her earlobe into her mouth and Hunter watched, captivated. He reached out blindly, groping around until he found Fitz’s arm. “You too,” Hunter said.

“Yeah, okay,” Fitz breathed, nearly collapsing onto the bed between Hunter and Bobbi. Jemma’s gaze fell to Fitz, and she bit her lip, reaching out to stroke his cheek like she had Hunter’s. Fitz’s chest was rapidly rising and falling, and Hunter slid a hand up Fitz’s thigh before nuzzling behind his ear. “Okay?” he murmured. Fitz nodded and Jemma smiled, pitching forward to kiss him fiercely.

Hunter tucked her hair behind her ear, the brown strands silky under his fingers, and Bobbi released Jemma’s earlobe as she pulled back, panting. Hunter leaned in, pausing a hairsbreadth from Jemma’s mouth and letting her close the distance. She grasped his shirt and tugged him in, her kiss hard and eager. He ran a hand through her hair again, letting her lead, until she relaxed enough to open her mouth. She stroked the roof of his mouth with her tongue while Hunter got acquainted with her taste beneath the truth serum. This was the best bloody mission he’d ever been on. She moaned as he sucked on her tongue for a moment and fisted a hand into her hair.

Fitz let out a noise that had Hunter cracking open one eye, and Jemma sat back to watch Bobbi kiss Fitz. She still had an arm around Jemma, and her hand had slipped up just beneath the material of Jemma’s blouse to caress her stomach. Hunter’s cock was aching, and he shifted, trying to relieve the pressure behind his zipper and enjoying the sight of three of his favorite people all getting to know one another.

He owed Bobbi big time for getting him this assignment. He wondered if she’d take a naked Fitzsimmons in their bed as a thank you gift. Maybe he’d wrap them in a bow. They might not get there tonight, but god, he hoped that’s where this was heading.

Fitz pulled away, gasping, his expression dazed, and Jemma narrowed her eyes in concentration as her fingertips grazed Bobbi’s jaw. Hunter met Bobbi’s eyes and she smiled even as she dipped her chin toward Jemma in invitation. Their kiss started off gentle, their lips coming together in a soft press that grew progressively more desperate, and Jemma patted around on the bed until Hunter offered his hand, which she directed to her breast.

He squeezed it, and she let out a satisfied noise that was echoed by Fitz, who reached out to caress her other breast. Jemma sighed against Bobbi’s mouth and Hunter moved to nip at Fitz’s chin. “Still okay?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Fitz said, his voice hoarse. “Please.”

Happy to oblige, Hunter captured his mouth, reveling in the unfamiliarity of it. Fitz parted his lips immediately, his tongue diving into Hunter’s mouth, and it took a second to get the angle right, but then they were fitting together perfectly. He curled his free hand around Fitz’s neck and tugged him closer, nipping at Fitz’s lower lip.

Jemma hummed happily in Hunter’s ear and then she was kissing his neck. A moment later, Bobbi’s hand found his straining erection, stroking it through his trousers just the way he liked.

Yeah, this was going to be an unexpectedly great night.

***

The room was still dark, but Bobbi was pretty sure it was morning. It felt early. It also felt like the room was a hundred degrees.

Her arm was curled over a familiar hip, but there was a less familiar weight tucked up against her back, and someone’s breath washing across the nape of her neck. She cracked open her eyes as the mattress dipped, and Jemma sat up on the other side of Hunter. She was wearing just a thin tank top and her shoulders were hunched. Bobbi watched her draw in several slow, deep breaths before she stood like she was steeling herself to face whatever the day might bring. That was a feeling Bobbi understood well.

Jemma looked back at the bed, and a tiny smile flitted across her face when Bobbi lifted her head. “You look cozy,” she murmured.

“I feel like I’m in a sauna,” Bobbi grumbled, easing out from between the boys. Hunter made a noise of protest, rolling into the spot she’d just vacated and slinging a leg over Fitz, who just sighed and buried his face against Hunter’s bare shoulder. She was pretty sure neither one of them had even woken up, those overheating jerks.

“We missed breakfast,” Jemma said, plucking nervously at the bottom of her shirt. “And the truth serum has worn off because it’s only eight o’clock. We have plenty of time for breakfast.”

“Oh good,” Bobbi said, yawning. “I need a shower first.”

“Oh, I can use the one in our room—the other room, if you like, I was also going to…”

Bobbi reached out to take Jemma’s hand, twining their fingers together and feeling her relax. “I wouldn’t mind some company.”

The slow smile Jemma gave her lit up something deep inside of Bobbi. “Company does sound nice.”

Leaning in, Bobbi gave her a kiss. “I think you’re going to have a lot of it from now on.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr @robotgort.


End file.
